


Revy finding Rock´s kink

by Drarnegas



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Pegging, Rimming, Slight Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Revy find a porn magazine that Rock´s has hidden and is surprise over his choice of kinks.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Revy finding Rock´s kink

“Damn Rock, who knew you where into this kind of shit.” Revy said to herself as she was looking through the various porn magazine that was in Rock´s room. The gunslinger had walk into Rock´s room to nag him just because she needed to vent a little, but he was not their. He had most likely walk out when she was sleeping on the couch and both Dutch and Benny where by the boat at the moment. Revy was about to leave when she notice the porn magazine hidden under Rock´s pillow. Having found something new that she could use to tease and humiliate him later, she decided to look over what he use for fap material. However she was shock when she found out just what he was into.

“Rimming, pegging, anal, anal fisting, damn you’re an ass man through and through Rock. Maybe from all that ass kissing back at your work made you develop a kink.” Revy said to herself as her own excitement was kicking in, and stop once she heard the door to the apartment open.

“I back, brought some food.” Rock said as he walk in and put the groceries into the fridge, not hearing Revy walk up behind him. “Revy are you home, I brough some ru-“ Rock stop speaking when he turn around and saw Revy standing a few ft from him holding up his porn magazine. “Seems like someone has a taste for ass.” She said dangling it in her fingers before pulling and stepping back as Rock lash out to try and grab it.

“REVY GIVE IT BACK.”

“MMh no.” She said dodging him once more.

“It’s a private thing, you can´t just take it.”

“I can and I just did.” She said before sliding down and swipe her legs under him making him fall over and she quickly got onto of him. “Wanna make a deal.”

“Wh…what?”

“Simple, I do a few things that are in this magazine to you, and you dose some back to me. It’s a win win don´t you think.

“…..”

////

Rock could still not believe this was happening, here he was, lying on his back, legs raise behind his head as much as possible he could with his ass raise up and Revy was holding onto his ass cheeks and kept them spread.

“Hehe seems little Rock here is excited.” Revy said with a snickering ton as she moved a finger over Rock´s harden cock, which twitch and leak a few drop of precum over himself.

“Q…quite…I new to this.”

“Well not really if you have been fapping to this kinda of stuff for who knows many years.” She said before getting a few drop of his precum on her finger and then moved it to Rock´s rosebun and tease it, making Rock moan and shiver a little.

“Well you seem to like this, now lets see how you like my tongue.” Revy said as she open her mouth and let her tongue out and let the tip of it lick around the outer area, before both of them started to moan a little. “Fuck…why dose this taste so good.” Revy moan out and stared to lick faster and faster until the room was echoing with moaning and the wet flesh licking noise. ”Why dose this taste so damn good.” Revy thought to herself as kept on going and was really getting into this, she moved one of her hand´s down and wrap it around Rock´s cock and started to jerk him off, making him moan more.

“Quite Rock.” Revy said before she push her tongue through his ass and started to lick his rectum and go as deep as she could.

“Re…Revy.”

Revy pull her tongue out with a wet pop.” Be quite Rock, your ruin my mood.” She said before going back and went faster and wetter. She soon let go of his cock and put both her hands on his ass cheeks and raise his ass up more so that she could go deeper. By this time, Rock was leaking precum all over his stomach.

“R…Revy…so good.”

“Be quite for fuck sake.” Revy through as she went faster and faster until she stop and push two fingers into Rock´s ass and press against his prostate and watch him shiver and cum all over himself.  
“Hehe…enjoying yourself. Well we are not done yet.” Revy said as she got up and put her legs against Rock´s so that he would not fall down all while she was unzipping her shorts and pull out her own cock, which made Rock´s eyes widen, seeing her 14 inch cock that dwarf his own 6 inches.

“R…Revy..?”

“Shut it Rock I don´t want the mood ruin so be quite beside those moaning.” She said as she line her cock up against his ass and then started to tease him a little by sliding it back and forth over the wet hole, before she grab his legs and then thrusted in and both of them started to moan. Revy from how tight Rock´s ass felt around her cock and for Rock it was from feeling how deep Revy´s cock went inside him.

“Fuck…your tighter than most whores in this city. Maybe I should whore you out. “Revy moan out as she started to thrust downward and fuck Rock who were now moaning louder and jerking is own cock. “Really…this turning you on…fucking hilarious. But I guess I can give you and nice treat.” Revy snicker as she kept on pounding and bulging out Rock´s stomach. All while Revy removed her tank top enough to spill out her tits for Rock to watch as they bounce up and down.

“Dream come true or what Rock, hehehe.” Revy snicker once more as she was getting close to cumming. She got an idea stop trusting and then she pull out and moved so that she had her back against Rock and then gave one hard down thrust and into his ass again and her bigger balls slapping against Rock´s balls which made him give a half moan and half pain grunt. Meanwhile Revy was speeding up and moaning more and louder with each downward thrust. “Why dose this feels so fucking good.” She thought before she hilted inside Rock´s ass and came, her balls resting and pulsing against Rock´s who were also pulsing as both of them where cumming, Rock´s second load much thinner and smaller then his first one, but even then Revy´s load was much bigger and thicker then either of Rock´s loads.

“Fuck this feels so good, I got to fuck more like this…don´t care how much I have to pay one of those whores. I need to fuck like this more.” Revy said slurry from riding out her orgasm, before she stop cumming and pull out and let go of Rock´s legs and watch his ass and legs feel to the floor as she walk over to the window. “Looks like Dutch and Benny are back, get dress we continue this another time.”  
“S…sure….next time we…use fisting.”

“Fucking hell Rock your one kinky little man.” Revy said as she pull her shorts up and zip them and pull down her tank top and left to keep Dutch and Benny occupied while Rock dress himself again.


End file.
